


托莱多日出

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 国设，历史向，采用人名。葡/萄/牙=佩德鲁，西/班/牙=安东尼奥。克里斯之前是圣/殿骑士团，后来以基督/骑士团身份继续在佩德鲁家活跃。时间是1580年，葡萄牙出现王位继承危机，克里斯劝告佩德鲁千万不能让安东尼奥统治他。但是佩德鲁被这个时期强大的安东尼奥吸引，唤起伊斯班尼亚时代的记忆，与有着和自己相同血脉的安东结合的欲望不断增加。已完结。有肉。本篇是安东推倒佩德鲁，但是整个系列故事的世界观是不分攻受，葡西葡。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain/Portugal
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“……所以我们一定要尽全力支持安东尼奥。”克里斯站在窗边，一身闪亮的银白铠甲，胸前刻着红色的空心十字，看起来英姿飒爽。  
正对面站着的佩德鲁一脸着迷的样子朝克里斯望着，然而，他并非在看这个两百多年以来与他肩并肩战斗、共同探索世界的同伴——他是在看克里斯身后的窗外。阿尔莫洛尔城堡周围的景色确实迷人。城堡距离葡萄牙内陆中部的托马尔不远，坐落在塔古斯河的一座小岛上，周围被水包围，只有冬季旱期可能从城堡背面淌水登陆，但是那块区域种满了仙人掌用以防御外敌入侵，因为这里自古以来是军事要塞，被圣殿骑士团、其后是基督骑士团守护着。此时夕阳斜照，石窗外顺光的河水成了比天空还蓝的宝蓝色，弯弯曲曲的河道像玉带一样向东伸展到远方——佩德鲁感到自己的血液在流动，在奔腾——向卡斯蒂利亚，向托莱多……  
“……佩德鲁？你有在听吗？”克里斯凑到佩德鲁眼前，紫水晶般的大眼睛终于引起了失神之人的注意。  
“你是说安东？”佩德鲁有点不好意思的挠挠头。  
“我不是说卡斯蒂利亚的安东，”（听到这个名字，佩德鲁打了个冷战），面对这个魂不守舍的迟钝人，克里斯着急地握住了佩德鲁的双肩，“我是说阿维什王室的继承人安东尼奥，葡萄牙未来的国王！听好了，葡萄牙的希望就寄托在他身上了，只有安东尼奥继承王位，葡萄牙才不会落入卡斯蒂利亚手中，特别是那个野心勃勃的菲利普二世，他现在对葡萄牙虎视眈眈，想着一旦将葡萄牙纳入西班牙帝国的版图，他就可以称霸世界了！你不可能让卡斯蒂利亚的安东统治你，而让他自己成为前所未有的最强大的日不落帝国，对吧，佩德鲁？！”克里斯激动地晃了晃这个还没回过神的人。  
“没错，我打死都不可能让安东统治我啊……”佩德鲁微微地笑了。  
“千万不能动摇啊，佩德鲁！想想1385年那次你有多么勇敢地把卡斯蒂利亚人赶出去，大航海时代开创以来，你又有多么努力才争取到与安东平分全世界航线的地位，在这种关键时刻，你千万不能输给他，无论如何都要保持独立！不然的话，你一旦和他合并，你只能像阿拉贡的亚历克斯那样任凭他摆布，更别提维持帝国的地位了！更糟糕的是，说不定……说不定你还会消失……我不希望你这样，佩德鲁……”说着，克里斯搂住了佩德鲁的脖子，热泪滴落在衣领。  
这个忠诚的骑士终于唤回主子的理智，佩德鲁伸手拍了拍克里斯的背部，“别哭呀，克里斯。如果就连我最强的骑士团都变得脆弱，我要怎么坚强起来呢。放心，我绝对不会屈从于安东，我是不可能会违背我长久以来坚持独立的意志的呀。”  
“那么，答应我，你这次前往托莱多与安东商谈的时候，绝对不能妥协于他，知道吗？”  
“知道了，我保证绝不同意让他的国王来统治我。”佩德鲁温柔的眼睛看着克里斯。  
克里斯擦掉脸上的眼泪，然后从怀里拿出一条红色的发带，让佩德鲁转过身给他脑后的辫子系上。“抱歉，我必须留在国内守护我们未来的国王，不能陪你去托莱多。这根发带就当是我给你的护身符。”待佩德鲁转回来面对他，克里斯双手捧起他的脸庞，微笑着说：“这样看，佩德鲁仍然是我帅气的帝国大人呢！你要有信心，记住，你一点也不比安东逊色，在气场上绝对不能输给他！”  
“当然了，”佩德鲁摸了一下脑后的蝴蝶结，笑着回应道。

罗马帝国时代，塔古斯河本来可以顺畅通航，它就像联通伊斯班尼亚的血脉。然而今天，在葡萄牙与卡斯蒂利亚边关重重防守的情况下，佩德鲁只能大部分通过陆路来到塔古斯河上游的托莱多。  
这座不久前还是哈布斯堡王族宫廷的城市有着非同一般的气势——整座城市坐落在山上，光是从城门一直往上走上最高处的山顶宫殿就能挫败一个人的士气，在山上俯视环绕着城市的蓝色塔古斯河，看河上的日出日落，仿佛能看到整个地球的转动轨迹——仿佛这里就是世界的顶点，宇宙的中心。  
走进托莱多宫殿宽敞的庭院，佩德鲁整理了一下简洁却不失优雅的墨绿色外套，又特意摸了一下脑后红色的蝴蝶结，然后挺直腰板，大步穿过刻满黑色双头鹰纹章的门廊。  
当他进入宝座大厅，抬头看到升起的王座楼台上，一个披着金色短披风的男人背对他站着，背景的红色墙壁绣着巨大的纹章：金羊毛项链环绕着更多的小纹章，有卡斯蒂利亚和莱昂的城堡与狮子，阿拉贡的红金条纹，纳瓦拉的十字链条，格拉纳达的石榴，以及其它数不清的各式纹章，两旁的海格力斯之柱上用拉丁文写着：“Plus Ultra”——超越极限。  
站到大厅正中央，佩德鲁有意用力踏了一下地板，以宣告自己的到来。  
这时候，金制王座那边的男人缓缓转过身，轻轻一甩手，扬起的金色披风下露出红色的蓬袖紧身短上衣，胸前是闪闪发光的金羊毛项链。这时候佩德鲁才注意到男人脚下卧着一只活的雄狮，此刻他也像主人一样转过头看佩德鲁，巨大的爪子在即将伸出去的一瞬间被主人的一个神色给制止了。男人仰着头看下面的葡萄牙人，金绿色的眼里燃着冰冷的焰火，胯中是当下流行的镶金囊袋，从下往上的角度使这个巨大又挺立的物品变得更显眼和霸道。  
佩德鲁默默地注视着上面这个人，同时不忘保持挺直的腰身，然而他却落入了传统宫廷礼节的俗套，在这个男人对他开口说话之前，他不敢主动说一个字。  
上面的男人抬起脚撮了一下狮子的下巴，才慢慢地将眼光转移回下面的葡萄牙人身上。“久违了，佩德鲁。不，我想还是叫你卢西塔尼亚更好。”  
“安东尼奥。”佩德鲁终究还是向安东低下了头。

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这部分有肉。已完结。

佩德鲁从来没吃过这样压力巨大的晚餐，他几乎是硬将食物塞入自己的肚子中，但是具体吃了什么都不在意，因为他的注意力全在对面坐着的安东身上。没错，表面上他们确实是平起平坐，各自坐在长桌的两头，然而，安东的气场即使隔着几米长的餐桌，仍然能让佩德鲁感到压力。  
他想起一百年前签订托德西利亚斯条约之时，他也曾和安东像这样面对面僵持着，但是当时克里斯在他身边，而且那时候的安东绝对没有现在气场那么强大。  
“你要有信心，记住，你一点也不比安东逊色！”他回想起克里斯对他说的话。  
好几次，他放下手中的刀叉，抬头正视对面的安东，每次想要说什么的时候，却发现对方在忙着与周围的宾客谈话，看都没有看他一眼。也难怪，如今安东的地位在国际上举足轻重，向他阿谀奉承的人数不胜数，哪有时间顾忌佩德鲁呢，何况佩德鲁并不想放下身段去刻意讨好这个如今比他混得好太多的人。  
尽管表面上与安东平起平坐，他觉得自己不只是被安东，还被所有人冷落了，没有人主动和他说话，整个晚宴他只能默默地坐着用餐，这让他尴尬得恨不得找个地洞钻进去。纵使占据了半个地球的殖民地，在安东面前，佩德鲁觉得自己只是个欧陆尽头的小国家。尽管他没有表现出来，他的内心在颤抖。

黑暗的走廊，看不到尽头。佩德鲁一只手扶在廊柱上，解开衣领的扣子，轻轻地喘着气。  
这时候，脚步声回荡在静悄悄的长廊，从黑暗的转角处走出一个披着斗篷的男人。“你刚才是不是很紧张呀，佩德鲁。”  
安东的声音。佩德鲁不禁颤抖了一下，然后强行振作地挺起腰板。  
“呵呵，不用这么紧张。我又不会吃了你。”昏暗中安东那副皮笑肉不笑的表情，让佩德鲁觉得很陌生。  
“我才没有……”话还没说完，佩德鲁突然被安东扣住双手，压在廊柱上。  
“你的双手怎么在发抖呀，佩德鲁？”尽管他们身高相同，此时压上来的安东却显得高大无比，绿色的双眼像狮子一般在黑夜中发亮。  
“放开我，安东。”佩德鲁没有大声喊出来，因为他不想让任何人看见他被安东压着的样子。  
“哼，”安东冷笑了一下，将手伸到佩德鲁脑后，解下红色的发带。“你好漂亮呀，佩德鲁。”他捧起一缕深棕色的长发，轻轻吻了一下。

  
佩德鲁才突然反应过来，发带是克里斯送给他的护身符，本来不应解下，此时却被握在安东手里。“别碰我的发带！”佩德鲁想抢回发带，不料安东使劲将他转了个身，快速用发带从背后捆绑住了他的双手。  
“放开我！”佩德鲁挣扎着，却无法摆脱束缚。  
“我改变主意了，我要吃了你哦，美丽的佩德鲁。”安东从身后用一只手扯住那双被捆绑的手，另一只手搂住佩德鲁颤颤发抖的腰身。“你怎么抖得更厉害了呢，我的美人儿？是不是很激动呀，刚才用餐的时候你总是看我，很想和我说话吧，抱歉冷落了你呢。”  
“我才没有……啊！”佩德鲁正想反驳的时候，却感到自己双股间的囊袋被身后的人握住了。  
“你的穿着也很时尚嘛，这对我来说可是很大的诱惑呀，”安东贴近佩德鲁的背部，挺起腰身，故意用自己的囊袋摩擦佩德鲁的双臀。  
佩德鲁可以感到那个刻意凸起的囊袋之下已经贸然勃起的阳具，此时像钢铁一样顶着他衣物之下的洞穴。都说托莱多的钢铁是全欧洲最精美的，这个包裹在镶金囊袋之下的阳具是否也相当优良呢？佩德鲁情不自禁地扭动了一下腰部，呻吟起来，“啊啊……”  
“忍不住了呀？来我房间吧。”安东似乎不费吹灰之力就一口气将佩德鲁扛到肩膀上，向自己的卧室走去。

接下来在安东卧室发生的事情，佩德鲁因为思维混乱而记不太清楚具体的情况。他只记得自己被单方面地脱个精光，很不公平地安东只解开了他自己的囊袋。然后安东将他推倒在柔软的大床上，将他疯狂地从头到脚亲吻了好久好久，让他以为自己真的被这头饥饿的狮子给整个吞掉了。就在他快失去意识的时候，安东缓慢地将阳具挺进了他下面的洞穴，同时解开束缚他双手的发带，让他搭上自己宽厚的背部，然后在他体内疯狂抽插到天旋地转。  
“这里是我的领地，你大声叫出来没关系的。”安东在他耳边呼着热气。  
安东的疯狂与热情让他仿佛在海上经历着暴风雨，他只能忘我地大喊，紧紧抓着安东的背部。在安东的猛烈顶撞下，他觉得自己被不断顶上不可能超越的高峰——plus ultra，他在第七层天堂，然而仍在继续往上升。终于，在两人同时的高昂叫声之中，他们仿佛融为一体，瞬间有什么东西爆炸了，紧接着迅速照亮了整个世界。  
佩德鲁从舒适的睡梦中醒来的时候，睁眼看到一缕晨光透过卧室窗帘的缝隙，照射在自己脸上。他伸手掀起窗帘，看到窗外逆光的塔古斯河上，一轮金色的太阳正在缓缓升起。  
“嗯……”躺在佩德鲁身边的安东抬手遮挡刺眼的光芒，然后用葡语轻轻地说，“bom dia, Lusitania.”  
佩德鲁转过身，有点吃惊地看到安东正朝他温柔地笑着。”Bom dia, Tarraconensis.” 他也跟着温柔地笑了。  
“呐，佩德鲁，”安东切换回西班牙语，钻进佩德鲁的怀里，像撒娇的猫咪一样用脑袋蹭佩德鲁赤裸的胸膛。  
“嗯？”佩德鲁发现安东和他睡觉的时候脱下了衣物，此刻正与他肌肤相亲。  
“我们联合吧，组成世界上前所未有的日不落帝国。”安东笑着，变得比窗外的日出还要灿烂。  
“Claro.” 佩德鲁轻轻抚摸安东蓬乱的短发，毫不犹豫地答应了。  
塔古斯河上，太阳正在徐徐升起。

Fim.


End file.
